Two Very Good Friends
by Richd172
Summary: Takes places in season 2. Iris is still single and Barry is still dating Patty Spivot. But Patty goes away for a week meanwhile everyone is busy. Barry and Iris have some alone time to themselves at home.


The Flash: Two Very Good Friends

Takes places in season 2. Iris is still single and Barry is still dating Patty Spivot. But Patty goes away for a week meanwhile everyone is busy. Barry and Iris have some alone time to themselves at home.

Characters: Barry Allen and Iris West

Other Characters: Jay Garrick, Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow, Joe West, Wally West and Cisco Ramon.

Mentioned: Patty Spivot

One Fine Day

Barry awoke with a note on the side of his bed. The note was from Patty saying that she was going on vacation with her family. Joe had gone to work already. But Barry had the day off from work. Iris walks down the hall in a bathrobe without anything underneath. Iris walks into Barry's room to find him naked underneath his sheets. Barry jumps in surprised to say "Oh shit I did know you were still home Iris"?! Iris has seen Barry naked multiple times after they did it last time. Iris said "Oh come Barry we've seen each other naked and we've at least done it". Iris then gives Barry a smile and Iris does the same too. Barry says " Oh alright you can come in bed with me Iris". Iris walks over to Barry's other side of his bed.

Iris then asked Barry "Barry do you mind if I take my bathrobe off"? Barry thinks for a few minutes. Barry answers "Go on a head Iris". Iris than takes off her bathrobe and then goes into bed with Barry. Barry tries to stop himself from getting a boner. But he really couldn't. But then Iris gets closer to him in bed.

The Next Day

Barry went to work and as usual ran into Joe. Also Iris went to work where she meet her new boss. Joe says to Barry "Good morning Barry how was last night"? Barry says to Joe "It was just your average night bank robberies, some guy tried to mug me afterwards". Barry and Joe laughed at that one thing. When they got into Barry's office Cisco was standing their. Barry says "Hey Cisco why are you in my office"? Cisco says "Well the three of us need to talk". They where talking about what to get Caitlin for her birthday. Barry said "Does Jay know about this"? Cisco says "Yes he does but he's going to try to keep Caitlin out for the whole day". The three just talk for a little more before Barry and Cisco goes back to Star Labs.

On the way out Barry stops Joe to ask something. Barry says "Did Iris tell you anything yesterday"? Joe says back to Barry "No Iris didn't tell me about yesterday why did something happen"? Barry replied back "Oh just wanted to know". Then Joe goes back to work. As Cisco and Barry go to Star Labs. In the elevator Cisco ask Barry "So are you and Iris like secret boyfriend and girlfriend"? Barry is shocked on what Cisco had said to him. Barry said "No we are just friends". Cisco says "Sure that's what you say".

At Star Labs

Harry was still working on getting Barry's suit into the ring. Barry walks into Harry's lab. Barry says to Wells "So how's it going with putting my suit into the ring"? Harry answers "Just almost done". Barry then goes over to the next room where Caitlin and Jay are. Jay says "Well hello Barry I didn't know that you where going to come in this early"? Barry said "I just wanted to surprise everyone". Then they see that there is a crime so he runs off. But is back very shortly as it wasn't such a hard job to do. Later they check to see if there is anything but there isn't.

As Barry is about to leave Caitlin stops Barry off in the hall. Caitlin says "Barry would you mind not telling Jay or anyone that we did it"? Barry says "Okay Caitlin I won't tell anyone that we did it". Later Barry just goes home and watches TV. Then Iris comes home from work and gives Barry a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Iris says "So did dad come home yet"? Barry answers back "No I think he's still at work". Iris than thought of something fun for the two of them too do. Iris says to Barry "How about we watch some old home videos"? Barry says "Sure why not Iris". So then they put in a video.

On Caitlin's Birthday

Everyone was at Caitlin's Surprise Birthday Party at The West House. Iris asks her father "So where is Wally wasn't he supposed to be here". Joe says "Oh I forgot to tell you that he went to go be with his mom". Iris was okay with that. Then the door bell rang but it was Harry. Cisco says to Harry "I thought you weren't going to take off till Jesse was rescue"? Harry said "Well I decided to come to Dr. Snow's surprise birthday party". Barry then says "Well thanks for coming to the party". Iris looks out the window to see Jay pulling up to the house with Caitlin. Iris says "Barry can you please get the lights"? Barry turns the lights off while everyone hides. Harry just hides behind a tall lamp. Jay than opens the door to the house.

Caitlin then turned the lights on as Jay took off the blind fold. Everyone yelled out "Surprise"! Caitlin was crying in excitement. So she went to everyone and gave them a hug. Caitlin goes up to Harry and says "Harry I just want to thank you for coming. I know that you have been waiting to see your daughter again". Harry says "Well your birthday only comes once a year, so happy birthday Dr. Snow". After that Caitlin opens up her presents. Then they all have something eat. Once everyone is done they all leave.

A few days later

Barry had taken another few days off from work. Barry was FaceTiming Patty in his room. While Iris was sleeping in her room. Iris was having a dream about her and Barry. They where home alone and where naked. Iris had a camcorder. In the dream Iris walked passed by Barry naked. But then they where in his room. Iris was filming her and Barry having sex. But then Iris woke up from her dream. Iris said to herself "Why was I having that dream of Barry and I fucking. We haven't done it in awhile". Iris then got up to go to the bathroom. But then she walks past Barry's room. Iris saw that Barry was jerking off to a picture of someone? Iris herd that Barry was saying "Oh yes Iris".

Iris was a little bit surprised that she saw Barry jerking off to a hot picture of her. Iris didn't stand by Barry's room for to long. So Iris went to go take a shower. Iris gets into the shower but doesn't know that Barry is in the bathroom too. Iris turns around to see Barry there. Iris says in surprise "Barry what the hell are you doing in here"? Barry answers back "What I had to go to the bathroom". Iris couldn't be upset with Barry. They have been naked with each other. Barry then tries to get into the shower with Iris. Iris says "What are you trying to do Barry"? Barry answers "I was wondering if you'd let me take a shower with you"? Iris thought for a moment.

Iris says "Oh alright right just don't try to do anything funny". Barry answers back "I won't try to do anything funny". So Barry and Iris get wet and wash up. But then Iris gets out of the shower first. Barry then gets out of the shower and goes to his room. Iris also goes into her room after she leaves the bathroom. Iris couldn't help think about Barry's cock. Iris didn't know why she was thinking that. Barry was thinking that Iris had wanted to have sex with him so he waiting for her to come in.

The next day

Barry awoke the next day in his PJ's and Iris wasn't in the room. Iris then comes into Barry's room to say "Good morning Barry breakfast is already made so come down when ever you're ready". Barry says "Okay I'll be down soon". Iris then goes downstairs to wait for Barry. But then Barry comes downstairs to have breakfast. Iris says after they eat "So after I'm done with work, what do you want to do"? Barry answers right away "Well I was thinking that we could have sex". Iris thought for a moment. Iris then answers as she's about to leave "All right we can do that when I get home". Barry says goodbye to Iris.

Chapter 6

Iris gets home from work and sees her dad leaving with Wally. Iris says to the two of them "Hey dad where are you and Wally going". Joe says "I was going to take Wally to the movies". Wally added "Then we probably won't be home tomorrow cause dad is going to show me around town so we'll be at a hotel". Then Joe and Wally leave to go out. Barry comes down the stairs as he finishes a call with Cisco. Barry says "I'll be right back I have to go do something". Iris understands what Barry has to do. Barry comes back for lunch. Iris and Barry have lunch in silence. Barry says "So are you going to come into my room naked or just come in"? Iris says "I might just come in regularly". Barry is okay with that. After that Barry and Iris clean up their lunch.

Barry goes upstairs first before Iris does and goes into his room. But then Iris goes up to Barry's room. On her way there she tries to relax herself. Iris sees that Barry is laying down on his bed. Iris walks in and says "Well what do you want to start with first"? Barry says "How about you suck my dick first". Iris just says "Okay that's fine with me". Iris goes over to Barry and she pulls down his pants. Then Iris pulls down Barry's boxers and takes a hold of his dick. Iris then puts Barry's cock inside of her mouth. Barry makes Iris suck his dick back and forth. But then Iris is stopped and chocks on Barry's dick. Iris then stands up and looks at Barry a little angry. Iris says "Where you trying to kill me"? Barry says "No I wasn't Iris"? Iris answers "Then just forget about it and let's get naked". As they get naked Iris sees a condom on Barry's night table. First Barry and Iris take off their shirts. Barry sees that Iris had a white bra on. Next they took off their pants. Iris saw that Barry had Albert Einstein underwear on.

Iris says "I can't believe you have those type of boxers"? Barry answers "Well I'm not like you and Patty with one color underwear". Barry waited for Iris just to just have her underwear on but she took them off first. Barry says to Iris "Why'd you take off you're underwear first"? Iris says "Cause I wanted to Barry"?! So Barry just lets Iris have her underwear off. First Barry takes off his boxers. Iris then takes off her bra. Then two of them just look at each other. Iris says "So you're going to put a condom on and go lay on you're back"? Barry answers back "Yes I will Iris just for you". Barry goes to his draw and takes out a condom. Then he puts it on and goes to lay on his bed.

Barry says to Iris "I'm ready for you Iris when every you're ready to come over"? Iris then gets onto Barry's bed and walks over to him. Iris then stands over Barry's dick before sitting down on it. Then Iris lowers herself onto Barry's dick. As Iris has Barry's dick inside her "Oh Yes Barry fuck me"! Barry grabs Iris by the sides and brings her up and down on his dick. Iris puts her hand onto Barry's chest. Barry says "Oh god Iris"! But then Iris leans forward onto Barry's chest. Barry than grabs Iris's nice big ass. Iris tells Barry "I hate to admit this…but I missed…you fucking me, oh yes Barry"! Barry was to over whelmed with pleasurement. Also Barry didn't know what to say. Barry and Iris just look at each other but didn't kiss.

Chapter 7

At the movie theater

Joe and Wally where about to go into the movie theater. Joe says to Wally "Wally you go in I'll be right there I just have to call someone". Wally says "Sure dad I'll go in". Joe calls Iris but no one picks up. Then he tries to call Barry but he doesn't pick up either. So Joe just goes inside the movie theater.

At Star Labs

Harry was in his room and Jay had went back to Caitlin's apartment. Cisco and Caitlin where still working together. Cisco started to wonder if Barry and Iris were doing it? Caitlin says to Cisco "What are you doing Cisco"? Cisco answers Caitlin "Uh nothing Caitlin". Caitlin says "You weren't thinking of Barry and Iris having sex"? Cisco doesn't want to answer what Caitlin had asked. So Cisco says "Yes I have it's just that those two have been acting so strange". Caitlin does agree with Cisco's thought. Caitlin says "Well only they could tell us"?

Back at the West Household

Iris was still laying on Barry's chest as Barry was fucking her. Then Iris gets off Barry to take a break for a few minutes. Barry then wondered where Iris had went. Iris comes back from the bathroom. Barry asks Iris "So where did you go". Iris answers Barry while standing over him facing the door "Oh I just had went to go to the bathroom". Barry was okay with Iris's answers. Iris went back to the bed but this time she went to face the doorway. First Iris slowly lowered herself onto Barry again. Barry then grabbed onto Iris's sides and brought her up and down on his dick. Iris started to shout "Oh god Barry fuck me"! Iris then puts her hands onto Barry stomach. All that Iris could say was "Oh yes Barry"!

All of sudden Iris puts her back onto Barry's chest. Barry and Iris then just looked at each other. Iris says "What do you want Barry"? Barry says "Oh nothing Iris"? Barry then grabs Iris's legs in which both of their legs separate. Iris shouts out "UHHH YES BARRY FUCK ME"! Then Iris puts her arm around Barry's neck. Barry and Iris didn't kiss. Later Iris got off of Barry and went to her hands and knees. Barry went over to Iris and placed his cock inside her. Iris yells out "Uh yes Barry fuck me"! Barry then starts to fuck Iris faster. Iris says "Oh god Barry my fucking hair back"! Barry then pulls back Iris's hair in which makes her scream. Iris says to Barry "Oh god Barry I love you"! Barry before he goes to kiss Iris "I love you too Iris".

Chapter 8

Barry now pulls out of Iris's vagina and backs way. Iris then flops onto her back. Iris says to Barry "Now place that big dick of yours inside of me". Barry moves closer to Iris and looks at her. After a while Barry leaned forward onto Iris. Iris whispered into Barry's ear "Rose Bud". Barry says "Was…that supposed… to be funny"? Iris answers "It was supposed to be funny". The two stopped talking and went back to fucking. Both Barry and Iris said out loud "Oh yes"! Barry had the feeling like he had to cum. But he knew he wasn't done with fucking Iris. Barry than pulls out of Iris's vagina. Then Barry goes to sit at the end of his bed and Iris gets off and walks around to where he is.

Iris than walked over to Barry and sat on his dick facing him. Iris said "Now I'd like you to fuck me while standing up". Barry said "Okay but can I put you against that wall"? Iris answered back "Yes Barry you can put me against that wall". Barry was happy that Iris let him do that. So Barry stood up while holding Iris by her ass. Barry than put Iris up against the wall and he started to kiss her on the neck. Iris says "Oh yes Barry fuck me against the wall"! Barry then goes back to his bed. Iris gets off of Barry and takes a break for a few minutes. But then Iris gets back onto Barry but faces the other way. Iris then slowly lowers herself back onto Barry. Right away barry stands up. Then he starts to fuck Iris really fast. Iris couldn't handle Barry fucking her really fast.

Iris says to Barry "Barry can you please slow down a little bit"? Barry answers Iris "Sure Iris I'd slow down for you". So Barry slows down on fucking Iris. But then Iris feels like she has to cum so she tries to hold it in. Iris says "Oh god Barry next I want you to fuck me while I'm on my side". Barry couldn't really say anything to Iris. Iris than looked at Barry and smiled. Iris really wanted to tell Barry that she was going to cum. But all of sudden Iris cums all over Barry's dick. Iris says as she cummed on Barry's dick "Oh yes Barry"! Barry was surprised to see that Iris had cummed all over his dick. So Iris got off of Barry. Iris apologized to Barry "Barry I'm sorry for cumming all over you're dick"? Barry replies back "That's okay Iris I forgive you". Then Barry takes off the condom and tells Iris that he'll be right back.

Barry comes back from the bathroom to see Iris lay on her side. Barry said "So I guess we are going to start right away". Iris just simply said "Yep we are Barry". So Barry goes to get another condom on. Then he goes back over to Iris and moves her legs so that he could fucking her sideways. As Barry goes inside of Iris, she says "UHHH YES BARRY FUCK ME LIKE YOU'VE NEVER BEFORE"! Barry then starts to fuck Iris harder and faster. But then Barry feels like he has to cum. So Barry says to Iris "Uhm…Iris I have to tell you something"? Iris replies "Sure Barry you can tell me anything".

Barry says to Iris "I have to cum does it matter if I cum inside you or on you"? Iris thought for a few minutes to herself. Then Iris said to Barry "You can cum both inside me and on me". Barry then starts to fuck Iris faster again. Barry says as he fucks Iris "Oh god Iris oh fuck yes"! Barry then cums inside of Iris. Then Barry pulls out of Iris's vagina. But then Iris goes to her hands and knees on Barry's bed. Barry stands over Iris and starts to jerk off. Barry says while standing over Iris "Oh shit yes Iris oh fuck yes Iris"! Barry then cums all over Iris's face and chest. Then the two lay on Barry's bed. Iris says after whipping the cum off of her chest and face "Barry do you mind if we sleep under the covers"?

Barry thinks for a moment before answering Iris. Barry then answers Iris "Yes let's lay under the sheets but let's have our underwear on". Iris then agrees to what Barry had said. So Iris puts her bra and underwear on as Barry puts his boxers back on. Then Barry and Iris pulls off the sheets on the bed. Barry and Iris then go under the sheets and fall asleep.

Chapter 9

Barry and Iris woke up the next morning happy. But then Iris checks the time. She the see what time it really was. Iris says "Oh shit Barry my dad and Wally will be home soon". Barry and Iris then jump out of bed to get dressed. Iris says "Wally and dad can't know that we had sex". Barry then says "I agree with that Iris". They finally get dressed Barry goes downstairs to watch TV as Iris goes to put makeup on. Later Wally and Joe come home. Joe says "So how was your guys days off. You two didn't do anything wired"? Barry and Iris says "Now didn't do anything wired"? Wally then says "Yeah right you two didn't do anything wired". Wally then goes upstairs.

Chapter 10

The Next day

Barry and Joe had went to work, Iris also had went to work. Wally was left in the house alone. Wally then walks into Barry's room. He then takes out the hidden camera and then goes into his room. Wally then hooks the camera up to his computer and uploads a video. Wally says to himself "So what were you two actually doing"? Wally then sees that his sister and adopted brother had sex. Later Iris comes home to see Wally waiting at the table. Iris says to Wally "So Wally where is dad and Barry"? Wally says "Why don't you sit down Iris I have something to say". Iris just says "Okay Wally I'll sit down"? Wally says "Well I just wanted to let you know that I have a video of you and Barry doing it". Iris then begged Wally not to show that to anyone. Wally had one way that he won't tell anyone

The End

Ending Scene

Joe and Barry were still at Star Labs with everyone else. Wally and Iris's clothes were all over the floor leading to the bathroom. Iris's bra and underwear were on the sink. Wally's boxers was on the toilet First Iris's ass was slammed against the shower door. While Wally was fucking his sister. Iris than puts her boobs and her face up against the glass door. Wally then fucked Iris from behind in Iris had an aroused look on her face. Iris said out loud "Uh yes Wally fuck me"!

True Ending

Notes

I plan to do a story with Wally and Iris. But I have more stories in mind for now.


End file.
